Memories Lost
by AzureXBlue
Summary: rating may change Sequil to: Please Naraku. Naraku has wiped InuYasha's memory, convincing the half-breed to trust him once he has awoken. How will this effect the group? slight Kagome bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes for the first time, there was a man standing there in front of me. He had long hair dark as night, crimson eyes the shade of blood, and pale skin like moonlight. When I saw him conflicting emotions arose inside me, anger, sadness, joy, contentment, and desire were most of them. But there was pain, so much pain. My body barely ached, but I felt as if my heart had been ripped in two. When the man spoke his voice was like liquid silk, but I didn't quite hear what he had said. As I looked at him his expression softened and he spoke again. "InuYasha, are you alright?" I looked at him in confusion; he couldn't be talking to me. My name wasn't E-oo-yas-ha, or whatever he had said. My name was… it was… what was it? What was my name? Then it hit me; I didn't know anything about myself. This man seemed to know me, but I couldn't remember him. "InuYasha?"

"E-oo-yas-ha, is that my name?" I spoke hesitantly, trying out the words on my tongue.

The man gave me a curious look, "Yes, it is your name, but it's pronounced E-new-yash-uh."

"Oh. Okay."

The man came over to me, gripping my chin and turning my head left and right. He seemed to be examining me closely. I looked up at him, knowing that my face was probably an open book. "You don't remember anything, do you?" I shook my head. He seemed pleased with this fact somehow. My thoughts must have shown on my face because he explained. "I'm sad that you don't remember me. But you've had a hard life; it's good that you will finally be able to put your sorrows behind you puppy." I looked at him curiously when he called me 'puppy'. The man took my hand and led me over to the river. I looked at my reflection in the clear water. My eyes were immediately drawn to the dog-ears perched atop my head. My eyes traveled downwards to the main of silver hair, the golden eyes, the chiseled features of the face. I quickly compared myself to the god-like man standing next to me. I was incredibly unappealing. "You are my beautiful puppy, InuYasha."

I looked up at him, a question burning on my tongue, I blurted it out before I could think. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. It was an evil smile, but it drew me in. "My name, puppy, is Naraku."

"Naraku. Naraku. Naraku. I like that name." I did like it; it felt right on my tongue. The man was intriguing. Every time he touched me I got a strange feeling in my stomach, a strange longing to here more anytime he spoke. It was scary, but I wanted more. Naraku smiled again, he seemed to like me, and for some reason, I trusted him completely.

"Come puppy. Today we were planning to confront the people who've made your life miserable, and we are going to take back what they stole from you." I nodded, getting up and following him. "There are four that torture you daily, two women, one man, and one male child. The child, Shippo, is a fox demon. The other three are human. The man, Miroku, is a priest. He has a cursed hand, he calls it a wind tunnel, and it can suck up anything. I have venomous wasps that will poison him if he tries to use it and sucks them up. One woman, Sango, is a demon slayer. Her weapon is a boomerang made of the bones of demons she and her village has slain. Her entire village has been destroyed. Only she and her brother live. Her brother, Kohaku, lost his memories as well. I was the one who found him. He has been following me ever since. The last woman, Kagome, is the reincarnation of a priestess, Kikyo, who also tortured you. Kagome can control those beads around your neck. If she says the word 'sit' around you, then those beads will pull you violently to the ground. Both Kagome and Kikyo can shoot 'sacred' arrows. They are arrows that can destroy power that is considered to be evil. You have been hurt by them all so much puppy. Do you still want to face them?"

"Yes." Naraku looked pleased at that. I smiled, wanting him to be happy for some reason.

~Scene Change~

"Where is InuYasha? He should be back by now." Kaede said to the group inside her hut.

"That's just like him. He's always late. Does he ever think about others? I mean-"

"Calm down Kagome," Sango said, cutting off her friend's rant, "I'm sure he's on his way back." Kagome gave a humph in response. At that moment there was a loud crash outside. The group ran out, weapons ready. What they saw shocked them. There stood InuYasha, behind him stood Naraku. What shocked them, InuYasha and Naraku weren't fighting.

~Scene Change~

"The woman dressed strangely is Kagome." Naraku whispered in my ear. "The other one is Sango."

"InuYasha! What are you doing? Why are you standing there with Naraku?" the woman called Kagome yelled. Naraku smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Get your hands _off_ him you cruel, evil-"

"Shut-up!" I yelled at her. There was silence. "Don't say a word against Naraku. He has been very kind to me, he is not evil, nor cruel. He told me what you people have done to me. You're the cruel ones! So just shut-up." They all looked at me, Miroku and Shippo with confusion, Kagome anger, but Sango looked at me with sadness and understanding as she began to cry. Shippo scurried over to the crying woman, hugging her.

"Oh InuYasha, Naraku has erased your memory, hasn't he?" she sobbed. I shifted uncomfortably. What did it matter to her if I'd lost my memory? Then it occurred to me, she'd accused Naraku as being responsible for my memory loss. I opened my mouth to shout an angry reply when she spoke again, "InuYasha, no, this can't be happening, first Kohaku, now you? Why!" I was uncomfort-able again. What was she going on about?

"Puppy, that's enough of them for today, let's get going before they attack." Naraku whispered, and indeed Kagome had notched an arrow and was raising her bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or its respective characters.

Before Kagome could release the arrow the other woman, Sango I think, grabbed her wrist. "No Kagome, you could hurt InuYasha. He's our friend, and we have to be careful; we need InuYasha's help retrieving the jewel shards." The women fixed their eyes on me and uncertainly I wondered what they were talking about. Then I remembered Naraku saying that they had stolen something from me. Could this jewel thing be it? I looked to Naraku for assistance, he smiled at me reassuringly. I took a step back towards Naraku. "InuYasha, please, let us explain!" Sango cried.

I shook my head "No. I don't need you to explain anything to me."

"Come on puppy, we have to get going," Naraku said, loud enough for the others to hear.

"InuYasha! Don't you dare go anywhere with him. You should be over here with us. If you go with him I swear I'll-"

"What?" Naraku hissed angrily "You'll do what? You can do nothing you pathetic mortal. If you so much as think of hurting _my_ puppy, _my_ InuYasha, you won't live long enough to regret it." He turned to me, "Come along puppy, we must get going." Kagome opened her mouth, probably to argue, but Sango gave her a pleading look so she quieted. The small demon ran over, leaped into my arms, and gave me a tight hug. He was crying. I turned my head towards Naraku, confused. "Drop the child, puppy, let's get going."

"NO!" cried the child, "Let me come with you! I don't want you to go InuYasha, I want to stay with you." I bit my lip, unsure. "Please?" choked the crying child. I was confused, why would this child want to come with me? "Please InuYasha, I'll be good, I won't do anything bad. Please!"

"You will not come child, let us go puppy." Nodding, I pried the child's arms off me and quickly followed Naraku into the woods.

"Naraku?" I asked once we were alone.

"Yes puppy?"

"Why were you so…I don't know…cold I guess when we were talking to the others?"

Naraku stiffened, "Puppy, that's how I have to be. I can't let them see me being anything else. No one can see that but you. Why do you ask? Did it bring up memories?"

"No, I was just curious." Naraku relaxed at that. I wondered at that, but Naraku only wanted me to be happy, right?

* * *

Sorry its short & took so long. I was going to make it longer, but I havent updated in so long. Had alot going on.


End file.
